Flight Through Fire
by Brruundin
Summary: Betrayal. Anger. Fear. Robin feels he has been forced out by the Teen Titans. So in a spur of the moment decision, he decides to go solo to grow and mature as a hero and human being in the exciting spin off of sorts to my main Teen Titans Fanfic called Titans Beyond (Check for other story) Please Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 1: Rise.**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the Robin or any other DC characters I may use. Hello all! This is my sort of spinoff to my Teen Titans Fan-fiction, which if you haven't read it right here **** s/8366807/1/Titans-Beyond**** . Please be sure to check it out as well. It's not necessary to read it to read this but, it provides all the background information that Robin has dealt with after the Teen Titans season 5 ended. But with that I'm going to get on with the work now. I hope you enjoy! (:**

Night had fallen. With each footstep Robin took, the more calm he became. He was running on pure adrenaline. He was angry and bitter. The sense of betrayal over took his thoughts, and he ran through the night like an angry wolf in search of food. But unlike a wolf he was doing this solo, away from his pack. They pushed him over the edge like the pack of savages they were. No matter, he didn't need them. He could do anything on his own if he set mind to the task. However, he wasn't sure where he was going. He stops, and wipes his face which was drenched with sweat. He wasn't sure where he was at this point, for all he could see was the night sky and trees for miles on end. He was beginning to become fatigued due to all the stress his body has been through. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten. No matter, he would carry on until his feet wouldn't go anymore. He had to get away, he had to escape.

Even though with each step he grew more tired, the thrill and excitement of this escape delighted him, keeping him calm. As he moved through the forest like a deer with almost leaping strides, he began to formulate his next move. _Maybe he could help me… After all, he's the reason I am where I am today. But how do I get there? _Robin wondered thinking about returning to his first home, his sanctuary before the Titans. It seemed like the right thing to do and he decided to keep running towards where he felt he should go.

A thought passes through his brain, he almost freezes in the middle of it. He takes a couple deep breathes and reaches for something in pocket. A GPS radio he always had on him, just in case he was ever lost or in need of some direction. As tries to remember the coordinates of the place he wanted to be, he starts to walk again, in fear of cramping up if he just stood still. Once he was on track he ties the device around his neck with some string from inside he utility belt. This would be his compass, his north star.

He was quite pleased he was headed in the right direction from the start; maybe faith decided this is where he should go after all; he pondered that idea along the way. He knew this journey wouldn't be a short one, especially on foot. It was a long ways away, and he only just left Jump City. He sighed, but began to carry on. _100 miles to go…. _He decided once he had gotten a third of way he would stop. He would need his strength to carry on. He also decides again using transportation for this journey. He felt he needed the travel for time to reflect and to plan for the future. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy journey but it was much needed at this point; for his own good, and the good of others.

Hours passed, as the young hero pushed his body to its limits. He had climbed over many hills, rivers, and even up the side of a dangerous mountain. He was thankful no wildlife had welcomed itself yet. He wasn't sure how well he could defend himself at this point. So when he was getting close to about 70 miles to go, he decided to call it quits for the night. He was exhausted, and knew the rest of the journey wouldn't be easy. He saw that a small town was about halfway in between where he was, and his final destination, and would get supplies there in the morning. But for now, he decided he would rest; he had a long journey ahead of him still. Robin checks his belt for a lighter of any sort; he finds a very small one that felt had very little fuel left. He scavenges up some small twigs and dry grass, and begins to make a fire. When it begins to ignite, he searches again for some small branches, and maybe even a log or two. He wanted to light a fire so he could keep watch until he fell asleep, and to possibly keep away any unwanted guests that may arrive from the wilderness. As soon as he found what he needed, he had no trouble in getting the fire to stay lit. Once it began to roar, he felt a rumble in his stomach. He checked for any dried food supplies… Nothing… He sighed, but could hear running water nearby. Maybe there was a source of fish. He walked towards it, and could see some movement. He then takes a blade, and carves one of the branches into a spear. Once he is finished, he waits for the right moment to strike. _Got it!_ Robin says to himself when lifting up the spear and grabbing the freshly caught fish. It wasn't very big but it would hold him over until morning when he could get more supplies. He begins to gut and clean the fish before he decides to eat. Then he takes what meat he has and cooks it over the fire. When he feels it has been fully cooked. He decides to eat. It isn't the best tasting thing, but at this point anything will do, he just wants to calm the crave of food.

After his is finished with his fish. He decides to sleep. He checks his belt again; takes out a very compacted sleeping bag he keeps in there for times like this. Once he finishes laying it out, he crawls inside. The fire helps keep it warm. He was comfortable for once; he could feel his eyes beginning to become heavy. He decided to not fight this battle and slowly drifted into a state of peace.

Hours later, he awoke to sound of birds chirping. He looks around. The fire was now a small bed of warm embers. No creatures other than the birds had been around. He was thankful, and decided to get up and continue the journey. The stream wasn't far from his camp so he dipped his arms into the water and carried it the few ambers and put out what was left of it. Then, he rolls up the bag very tightly and sticks it back into his belt. He was ready to continue, and starts to head towards his next stop.

Once again, the hours pass, Robin has been keeping a jogging pace the whole time. He was in good physical condition, so with plenty of rest this was not very difficult for him. He felt like he was getting close, she decides to check his GPS again. _5 miles to go? Time to pick up the pace!_ That thought goes through his head, and begins to push his body further, and he goes into a full sprint. The adrenaline carries him, he felt like he could keep this up for miles, or at least until he got to the town. About 20 minutes pass and he can see signs of settlement. He cheers, and goes at full speed until he reaches the town. He looks around, but sees very few people. He heads over to a local shop to ask about supplies.

When he opens the door, he notices how empty it is. Not a sound was to be heard, and he couldn't see anyone behind the counter, perhaps he should say something?

"Hello, is anyone here?" Robin says, the words came out difficult at first because he hadn't spoken in so long, and he was so short of breath from the push to the city. He waits for a second, and then he hears a faint murmur from the back, an old man appears and is surprised to see someone in his store.

"Oh hello there, we usually don't get customers at this early in the morning, how may I help?" The old man says, being friendly to the strange boy dressed in a silly costume.

"Hello sir, I've been on a journey from Jump City on my way to Gotham, and would like supplies to continue my trip, I was wondering if you had any dried foods, a backpack and maybe any other survival gear? I don't have much money, but I'll give you what I have" Robin says, while reaching for some coins and a few bills from his belt.

"Oh my Jump City? That's quite a ways from on foot. Don't worry about it boy, It'll be fine, I'm always grateful to help a hero in need." The old man replies, Robin could tell he knew who he was, or at least knew he was a superhero.

"Just take what you need and be on your way, Batman rescued my daughter from near death a few years ago, and ever since, I'm always grateful to help one of his kind." The man says, explaining his reasons for being so generous.

"Well thanks… I won't be long, and I won't take very much; just what I need and thanks again." Robin says, while the man nods, then Robin gets everything he feels he needs and heads on out of the way and back on to complete his journey. As he walked, he thought to himself, _Hmm, Batman helped that guy, but I never heard of anyone doing something so generous like that for someone who didn't do anything. Oh well, I'll take what I can get. _Then Robin continues on while snacking on some trail mix he picked up, he decided he could use another little boost.

This part of the journey wasn't so rough, as it was mostly downhill. It was a cloudy day, so it wasn't very warm so Robin could keep up a good pace without feeling the need to stop a take a drink of water. Occasionally, he would reach for a bottle and pour it on himself. But he found he needed to do that once or twice, because it kept him cool for a long while.

As a few more hours passed he knew he was getting closer to Gotham. The terrain looked more familiar, and could see large buildings way off into the distant. He assumed that was it, and began to the sprint towards it. While doing so he noticed it started to rain a little. A moment of peace passed through his soul. The cold drizzle from the sky felt good. He knew he was closer to home. Then he saw it, the metal monster that overlooked the world, separating Gotham from everything else; The Gotham City Bridge. He was indeed home. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He knows he would be unexpected;_ will the big guy take me back? How would he handle the situation, the burden I have bared if he were in my shoes? Oh well, I can only hope for the best I guess._ Robin then reaches for his grapple gun. He felt now would the time to use it. It was here after all, where it all started; Gotham City. He had so many questions. He knew from here on out his life would be completely different. But how much different he had yet to realize.

**A/N Chapter 1 is done. Looks like Robin made it to Gotham City safely. Will Batman take him back or will be forced back out onto the street and have to create a new identity on his own? All will be answered in time. Please review and check out my other story! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 2: Request**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Robin or any other DC characters.**

Robin walks up to an old familiar wooden door. He knocks twice, sighing hoping for the best. He then waits for several moments while footsteps are heard, heading towards the doorway. The door slowly opens, and a familiar face appears very surprised, but also excited.

"My dear, Master Grayson, why isn't it such a nice surprise that you come pay a visit. Please come in, Master Wayne is in the cave." Alfred says, while leading Robin inside.

As Robin enters the place he once called his home, he looks up and around, admiring the mansion in all its glory. It wasn't much different than from when he left all those years ago except for maybe a fresh coat of paint in places. Then when he finally enters the Bat Cave, his return isn't friendly as what he would of liked.

"Dick what are you doing here? I thought you were protecting the Titans." Another familiar voice says, while turning around in his chair.

"Oh hey Bruce, yeah things started going sour, so I decided to drop the team idea. Decided I would come back here and help you. How's that sound?" Robin responds while looking around the cave.

"I like what you've done with the place though." Robin says, trying to make a joke of the subject.

"Dick now is not the time for jokes. You left your team; you shouldn't have done that." Batman says, he isn't happy with Robin has been up to.

"But they betrayed me, how can I work with someone who acts like that?" Robin responds, lashing out at Batman, he didn't understand what was going on. He didn't know.

"I see, well there isn't much I could use you for around here, after you left I decided to take on a new side kick. His name's Jason and he does a pretty good job. I'm sorry, and I'm also going to have to ask you to give up your role as being Robin. He's Batman's side kick, and you have fulfilled your services, thanks." Batman says, while turning to face Robin.

"I see, but is there anything I can do? I want to get better. I want to become stronger, faster, more of a warrior than ever." Robin says, while taking off his mask, and handing it over to Batman.

"Hmm well there is one thing, one thing that would test you and everything you've ever learned." Batman says, while Robin changes into jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket. Robin then hands the rest of his uniform over to Batman. He is no longer Robin, he is Dick Grayson.

'I'd be up for anything Bruce, trust me I can do it. You know me." Dick says, while pacing back and forth.

"That may be the cast, but I'm still not sure Dick. The League of Shadows wasn't an easy task for me." Batman says, while letting him know more about this tough adventure.

"The League of Shadows? I thought you defeated them?" Dick says, asking more about the quest at hand.

"Not exactly, I have beaten them before, but one cannot truly beat The League of Shadows, pitting yourself against their challenges will do you good. They don't know you have worked for me, so this will help you create a new identity for yourself." Batman says, explaining what was exactly about to go on.

"Hmm sounds promising, when can I start?" Dick says, anxious to get on this new journey.

"Listen it won't be easy, this I promise. However take this," Batman hands Dick a rolled up parchment of some sort, on it appears to be information on how to get there, and even a map of some sorts. Dick begins to examine it for a few seconds, before looking back up at Batman.

"Is this all I need to know on how to get there?" Dick asks, making sure Batman had given him all he needed.

"Just about, take this communicator, but only use it if absolutely necessary, you'll be able to reach me and I'll do what I can but I don't think you'll need it." Batman says, while handing him the device.

"Thanks Bruce, I really appreciate this opportunity." Dick says, while he holds out his hand for a hand shake. Batman looks back, shakes his hand and grins.

"Good Luck Dick, you'll need it." Then with that Dick heads up stairs into his old room. Just the way it was left. He decided to rest up here for the night before going to out on his journey. He was pretty tired; the long walk took a lot of him. Dick lies on his bed while thinking about everything that's been going on. He missed his friends, but knew he couldn't go back to them, at least not yet. As he began to think about these things, he head slowly drifted away to a deep dreamy sleep. He began to dream about his teammates, suffering at times, but ultimately defeating Slade and celebrating, they were happy and this made Dick Grayson very happy. Dick then awoke early the next morning; the sun was barely peeking out from the darkness. He then decided to take a shower and change. He was starting to get used to wearing street clothes, and going by his actual name. He was feeling more human, and less like a hero, less like a Titan. But deep inside he knew he would always be a Titan, and this journey would help make him a better person, and a better leader for the team. He then got his things and decided to head off, He knew he had a very long journey ahead of him, and he had all the supplies he would need to survive for months. He was ready so he set off without as much a goodbye to Wayne Mansion or Gotham City.

**A/N Episode 2 is done, shorter than what I'm used to writing but these ones will be. Looks like Robin is gone, and Dick Grayson is here for now. What's going to happen to him as journeys to the League of Shadows? Find out as I update. As always please read and review, I appreciate any input! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 3: Journey**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Dick Grayson or any other DC characters.**

Dick Grayson begins his long trip to train with The League of Shadows, it wouldn't be easy, but he knew he would be able to do it. He had to journey across the other side of the world, he decided he would do most of the journey on foot except for when he to cross the ocean, which he would get onto a cargo ship to China, and then from there he would travel to Tibet, and the secret location of the League.

So Dick began to walk, he knew the nearest port that was going to China was about 100 miles Northeast, so he decided to head the route, it was cold this time of year, so he dressed warm in case of snow. It felt a little weird no longer being Robin, the boy wonder. However, when he was ready he knew he would have to take on a new identity, as a true leader to his former team. As he walked, he began to think. Have they stopped Slade? What if when he comes back, they are all gone, or no longer wanted him around or to see him. He knew these are some things could happened, but he tried to stay positive, and hope for the best. So as he walked, he noticed it was becoming much colder than expected, so he opened his pack, and pulled out his coat. That helped immediately, and he continued on. He really enjoyed the way the scenery looked in this part of the country. It was much different than that of Jump City, and it never really got this cold there, being near the ocean and the bay. So he wasn't really used to the cold weather, but he did enjoy the change. As the day went on Dick grew tired as he knew he would, he decided as he was getting pretty close he would take a small break to eat what he had brought, a sandwich, that Alfred had made him for today along with a bag of chips. _Good old Alfred, _Dick thought while munching on the sandwich. After he had finished eating he decided, he would take a quick nap, so he rolled out his sleeping back and lay inside; a few hours later he woke up, it wasn't getting closer to sunset, and beginning to feel ever colder. Dick shivered, and began to head on. He would travel during some of the night, because he preferred it that way. Less people would be out, and he could travel freely without any interruption. So he continues getting closer to his destination.

When he finally arrived at the docks, it was pitch black. He looked around, quietly as to not alarm any dock workers. He could hear some talking so he climbed to the top of a storage container and begin to listen; as he listened he overheard them talking about a particular one going to China. He waited until it got quiet, and followed the worker to that particular one, very quietly, as he didn't want anyone to know he was hitching a ride. Once he got close Dick hopped onto the boat and hid behind some crates, he would be able to sleep inside one without him being noticed. During the day he would have to move around anytime he heard sound, for he did not want to cause trouble. So Dick slept until the sun woke him up a few hours later. He could hear a little bit of movement, so he stayed perfectly still until it passed. Once the noise had settled, he headed outside the crate and onto the top of dock. He noticed there were only three people on board besides himself, so it wouldn't be too difficult to remain hidden, as the hours passed Dick moved around as to avoid notice. He did this for the next day or so, except for the night time when he slept inside one of the crates.

When the boat finally docked, he knew he was in China. He wasn't exactly sure which town, maybe Hong Kong or Beijing. He decided to check, and he found out he was in Hong Kong. So Dick knew it would be a long journey still. He quickly got off the boat and headed northwest out of the city. It was something like 4000 miles, so he decided he wouldn't walk the whole way, but to take a train. When he got to the train station, he handed the man money and pointed to Tibet on the map, the man nodded, and gave him a ticket. Dick could read a little bit of Mandarin so he knew what time the train would take off. _4 hours…_ Dick thought to himself as he looked at the ticket then up at clock on the wall. He waited, dozing off for a bit in a chair. Eventually an announcement was made, and that what woke him from his dreamy state. The train had arrived, and Dick headed inside. He found an empty compartment and sat down inside. Right before the train was about to take off, a girl takes a seat across from him. So was very attractive, and as their eyes met they smiled. The girl was the first to say something.

"You don't look Chinese, do you speak English?" The mystery girl asked, wondering what this foreign boy was doing here.

"I do, I'm not Chinese, I'm from the United States, and I'm sort of on a secret mission." Dick responded, not letting her too much just yet.

"Oh yeah? Well so I'm also from the United States, doing a sort of journey myself. Where exactly are you from?"

"Gotham City, but I've spent most of my time in Jump City." Dick answers.

"Oh cool,I've spent some time in Gotham, but I'm actually from Steel City. It's a nice place, have you been?" The girl asks, as the two exchange more information.

"Yeah once or twice, so what's your name?" Dick asks, curious to know more about the girl.

"Jade, and yours?"

"Dick, but you can just call me Grayson" Dick answers.

"Haha, okay Mr. Grayson, it's a pleasure to meet you" Jade smiles. The two of them bond over the trip. Hours pass, and Dick and Jade learn more about each other. They both eventually learn that they are going to the same place, and decide to help each other get there. Also they decide to make a pact to help one another get through the trials. Dick informs her about what he learned from Bruce, and that alliance will help them get through the trials.

When the two finally arrive in Tibet they headed out towards the mountains to where Bruce said to go. It had been a long journey, but Dick is glad he had gone on it, and glad he had made a friend along the way.

**A/N Episode 3 is done! Yes Jade is going to be Cheshire at some point and may possibly betray Dick Grayson, but how will the two do in the trials the League of Shadows? Find out when I update! As always Read and Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 4: Welcome**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Dick Grayson or any other DC characters**

Dick and Jade arrived at the Temple of Shadows just before nightfall; they were greeted by a few guards who asked them about why they were suddenly showing up at their sacred location.

"What brings you here at this hour?" The guard captain asked.

"Forgive me and my friend here for showing up so late in the evening, but we have traveled thousands of miles from different parts of the world to train here with The League of Shadows." Jade replied, answering his question.

"League of Shadows hmm…. Go alert Master Ra's; he must know that these two have arrived." The captain says, having his men stand down while they wait for someone to show up. A few minutes later a couple more guards arrive, escorting an older looking gentleman. As soon as he gets within close range, he speaks.

"Well, welcome to our home, how did you find out about this place may I ask?" Ra's Al Ghul says.

"Stories from others, they all spoke highly of you." Dick says.

"Ah and who would they be?" Ra's responds.

"Oh just people, they requested not to be mentioned though." Dick responds back to his question; this time with more force in his voice.

"I see, very well then… What makes you think you can make it into the League?" Ra's asks, moving the subject forward.

"Well I don't know about Dick here, but I have been betrayed by my sister, she casted me out like an outcast because I did something she didn't agree with, even my own mother was okay with it. I want to prove her wrong, and that my methods are more than just simple tricks, I want to become a ninja master." Jade speaks, letting more about her back story out that Dick did not know yet.

"I see, betrayal… that is a quality my students bring to the table quite a bit. And you Mister…"

"Grayson. Dick Grayson, but Grayson is just fine." Dick responds.

"Yeah my story is kind of similar to hers, my team betrayed me on a mission, and I want to do the whole solo thing for a while, so my former master, boss, whatever you want to call him, told me about this place, and that it would be good for me. So what do you think Ra's do I have what it takes?" Dick says.

"Hmm we shall see. Betrayal is a tool you can use to overcome. That and fear, once those are at your disposal, you shall be an incredible weapon. However, before we can even get to this part you must train. This process is long and rigorous. It will take every part of you to overcome its obstacles, from peak physical strength, to mental challenges, to even your emotions and judgments of those around you. Do still believe you have what it takes?" Ra's says, and the two of them both nod.

"Very well, It is late right now. We shall begin the training early next morning. My guards shall escort you to your sleeping chambers. Good night and I do wish you both the best of luck throughout all of this." Ra's says, and heads off into the night like the ninja he was. Dick and Jade were then escorted into a small building with a few rooms with beds in them. Their rooms were right next to each other, so once they were both settled in, Jade headed over to Dick's room to talk about all that had occurred.

"Hey Grayson, how do you feel right now?" Jade asks, while heading closer to Dick, who was sitting on his bed looking at a picture.

"Fine I guess, sort of excited too though."

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Dick asks, while looking up at Jade.

"That picture frame in your hand silly, what's in it?"

"Oh it's just a picture of me and my parents; they were killed in a circus accident when I was younger…"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear this Grayson, so were you in the circus?"

"Yeah, we were a trapeze act, and one night things didn't go as expected, and they were gone, in a blink of eye, thankfully Bruce was there that night and came to me after the show, from then on he and Alfred were like my family. They have been nothing but awesome to me, so hopefully going through these challenges will give me a chance to show them how great I can become." Dick says, confessing a hard emotional situation to Jade.

"Oh wow, that must have been tough, but I'm glad they were there for you. I know it must have been tough without parents, but do you ever regret becoming who you were? Crime fighting and protecting the world?" Jade adds, trying to learn more about Dick.

"Sometimes, I do wish I had my parents back though. But fighting crime sometimes feels like a curse, like I have to do this, and that no one else can bare my burden. It's a tough life you know? Always hiding, living in the shadows, not ever really getting close to anyone. I'm sure you relate right?" Dick says, revealing more about how he feels about the crime fighting scene.

"Yeah I completely understand, I come from a whole family like this. My mother helped protect the city until an accident left her paralyzed from the waist down when I was younger. So she had me and my sister pick up the slack as we got older, she trained us, but was limited in what she could do. So as I got older, I wanted to do more. My sister wasn't happy about my intentions in eventually leaving, and things happened one day, and it was like we weren't sisters anymore. So I left. I heard rumors that the Batman trained here, so I figured if it was good enough for him it was good enough for me." Jade says, letting Dick know more about her background.

"Yeah he's a cool guy I hear" Dick says, then laughs. Jade does the same.

"Well this has been fun Grayson, but I'm so tired. I guess I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams." Jade says, smiles then leans in and kisses him. Dick becomes awestruck and freezes, his face quickly becomes red, and he grins, having a hard time with words.

"Yeah I guess goodnight." Dick says, Jade gets up waves, smiles, and heads into her room.

Meanwhile, Dick puts his hand on the spot she kissed him, and continues to grin. He hasn't felt this happy in a while, but a part of him couldn't stop thinking about Starfire, and the more he thought about her, the great feeling of joy quickly faded away. He sighed, then got up and crawled into his bed. He had a long day ahead of him, and so did Jade.

**A/N Chapter 4 is done! Another quick one, sorry about the delays, been sort of busy, however soon we'll get into the training phase, and more events will elevate the story, maybe making it a little longer. Also some of Jade/Cheshire's back story may not be 100% like the comics, but I'm fixing it to fit this story, so sorry if that doesn't fit with what you know. So until next update, read and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 5: Trials**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Dick Grayson or any other DC characters**

Morning arrives; Dick and Jade awake very that morning. It is very cold in these parts, so the both of them shiver as they wait outside for further instructions. After about fifteen minutes of pointless standing around and talking, Ra's Al Ghul arrives, with a few guards escorting him.

"Good Morning, I hope you slept well, because today the journey begins. This will be the start if hardest tasks you probably have had to do in your life."

"Sounds fun, what do with have to do first?" Jade asks, being the first to speak up.

"Well well young lady, since you asked I will tell you. The first task will not be easy, but is not the most difficult thing you shall encounter here. A three hundred mile hike through the mountains to where the training will begin. This place here was merely a cover of what goes on. The real thing happens in our actual headquarters. The journey will test your endurance and desire to learn. One of my guides will lead you along the way. Good luck and if you make it through I shall see you there." Ra's Al Ghul says, and then disappears, like a shadow in the middle of the night.

Dick and Jade, then turn to each other and shake their heads. The guide presents himself, and the two of them follow him. As they travel along in this journey, it becomes harder to breathe as the elevation increases; they struggle at first but eventually the will of them both combined causes them to push through the pain. The journey takes a few days, and the two of them undergo a very important bonding experience on one of these nights.

"So Dick what are your plans for after all this is done? I mean what kind of goals do you want to achieve?" Jade asks, one night while the two of them are sitting around a camp fire. The guide had gone to sleep early, and like most heroes with troubled pasts, the two of them couldn't sleep.

"I'm not too sure. I was thinking about going solo, stopping crime and defeating those who have wronged me in the past. But who knows, I may even go back to my old team. It's all just going to depend on how I feel about everything after it's all said and done." Dick says, letting her know how he felt about it all.

"I see well, I was thinking that maybe we could make some sort of alliance, a partner in fighting crime sort of deal. What do you think about that?" Jade asks, wanting to know what Dick thinks of her plan.

"Well like I said I think we should wait until these trials are done; to see how we feel about each other and our situations. But I wouldn't mind it." Dick says, with a smirk. The two of them decide to head to bed. Dick puts out the fire, and the night comes to a close.

In the morning, they continue on along the journey. When they finally arrive they are exhausted, the journey left them with almost nothing left in the tank. Ra's Al Ghul is happy they made it through.

"Well very good, I'm glad you made it, but now the real training begins." Ra's Al Ghul says, while backing up away from them. Two men step forward, looking eager to fight.

"Your next task is to defeat these two, when you are finished we will be able to move on."

As soon as Ra's says that, the first steps forwards and lashes out at Dick. Dick doesn't expect it, and is knocked back a few feet. He gets up back onto his feet quickly. He then strikes back while Jade tries to fight the other. She is also knocked around a few times, since the long journey had winded her. The two of them eventually prevail and defeat the two of them. Ra's Al Ghul was watching the whole time, and seemed impressed with what they showed.

"Impression, you two show great potential; even after a long journey of travel, you two managed to defeat two of my best men like it was nothing. As the months past it will appear as though nothing will stand in your way. That will be it for today, your quarters are over there, get some rest, you have earned it." Ra's says, then once again disappears.

"I wonder when we'll be able to do that." Jade says, and Dick begins to laugh. They head to the quarters to put down there things, then talk until they fall asleep.

As the days past, the two of them become stronger; Ra's teaches them all they would need to know about stealth, using surroundings as a distraction, and a few other tricks up his sleeve. They were mastering these skills rather quickly, and disposing of Ra's men like they were toys. Nothing was going to stand in their way, until one final test.

One morning, a few months after they had arrived, Ra's shows up to greet them for their training, and tells them of their final test.

"Well today will be your final test to see that you truly can become a member of the League of Shadows. You two will be pitted against each other in the ring of battle. The winner, acceptance into the league; the loser will be greeted with death by the hands of the winner. Understand?"

Dick and Jade are in shock when they hear this. They have bonded over this long period together, and couldn't think of harming one another. However, Jade whispers something to Dick. He nods; they would go on with the plan until the end. But a twist at the end will be in store.

"Fine with us." Jade says, and the two of them head inside the temple where the fight will take place in front of other members of the league.

Jade strikes first, and the two of them exchange punches back and forth, not taking it easy on the other; with both impressed by the others ability. Eventually Dick prevails as a winner when Jade concedes defeat.

"Well done boy, now finish the job and take your prize as a member of us." Ra's says, handing him a blade.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no? This isn't up for debate, to truly be a member of the league, you have to defeat all that stands in your way. Weakness is not an option." Ra's says growing angry with Dick.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her. You can't make me. She's a worthy friend and ally. I won't join a group of murderers."

"Very well, if you cannot finish the job I will finish the both of you." Then Ra's Al Ghul attacks Dick and Jade. However, Dick knocks him back and Jade gets off the ground and knocks back a couple of the men. Dick and Jade easily defeat them and head towards Ra's.

"Well it looks as though nothing truly can stand in your way. I can see you were both trained well. But until we meet again, good luck." He disappears. It becomes quiet. Jade is the first to speak.

"Well I guess this is it then." Jade says, after the initial shock was over.

"Looks that way." Dick responds.

"What now what do we do?"

"I think it's best to part ways for now. It was great becoming friends. But I think it's best for if I leave alone. It's too hard for me to trust right now still. Betrayal still runs deep with me. It hurts but it will pass and when the time comes, maybe we can work together." Jade is sad by Dick's comments but nods and understands. She kisses him on the checks and get ups.

"Goodbye Dick Grayson, I'm glad we're friends. And until we meet again." Jade disappears.

Dick laughs, grabs his things and heads out. He had a long journey back; a new identity to create.

**A/N Chapter 5 is done. Looks like they got through the trials; however what will the training bring them next? Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 6: Solo Expectations**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Dick Grayson or any other DC characters**

Dick Grayson is on his way back to Gotham City, he wants to tell Bruce all he learned and discovered while on this incredible journey. He felt invincible like he could take on anyone on his own. However, he knew his purpose in life would always be the same. To protect others and strike fear in those that harm others.

As he continues on his travels back home, he thinks about his friends from the Titans. He truly missed them, but wasn't sure he could come back. He sighed, and continued along his journey.

When he was finally getting close to Gotham City, he started to smile a little as he got closer. He was starting to feel at home again. The sights were a great comfort to Dick; however, the hole he had though out the training was still there. Something was missing.

As he knocks on Wayne Manor, he notices something was different about the place, something was odd. Alfred answered the door and was surprised like he always was.

"Oh welcome back Master Grayson, how was your trip?"

"It was fine Alfred, is Bruce here?"

"He is, downstairs in the cave. However, he isn't too happy at the moment, The Joker got ahold of young Master Jason and awful things happened, Master Bruce couldn't do anything about it. It happened a few weeks ago; but I know it still burns deep in him. He blames himself. You should go talk to him, cheer him up I'm sure he'll like that." Alfred says, telling Dick about what had happened.

"Oh well that's terrible. Yeah I guess I can do that." Dick says, sort of shocked when he hears this.

Dick and Alfred then head down to the Bat Cave, to check on Bruce.

"Hey Bruce long time no see."

"Dick, how are you? How was the training?"

"It was good, I made a friend along the way, Ra's wanted me to kill her, I didn't so he tried to take me down too. We took out his men and escaped, I learned a lot though, like that disappearing thing you like to do, and a couple other things as well." Dick says, letting Bruce know about what had happened.

"That's good to hear, it's been sort of bad news around here."

"Yeah Alfred let me know when I showed up, that sucks buddy. I'm sorry to hear, is there anything I can do?" Dick says, letting Bruce know that he was about to help him.

"Well I don't want you wearing the Robin costume that's for sure. Plus it'd be too small for you anyway; if anything you have to create a new identity. Hmmm"

"What did you have in mind?" Dick asked.

"I'm not 100 percent sure yet, how about you take one of those old Batman costume, don't put on the mask, and use your old one. We can fix it up to make it look nice later. We need to go on patrol though. Two-Face has been spotted down town terrorizing thugs; we need to stop him when we can. So suit up, we'll come up with a name later."

"Looks like it'll be like old times."

"Sure." Bruce says, and the two of them head off to stop crime.

After the two of them take care of business they head back to the Bat Cave; Bruce and Dick have a discussion about what role Dick is going to take on now.

"Look Dick, I want to be honest with you. You're a great partner, but Gotham isn't the place for you anymore, you've moved on from being my sidekick. You're a strong warrior, who would just be held back if you stayed with me. There are other places that can use your help including the Titans. If you don't want to join up with them then that's fine; but I can't keep you here. I'm sorry Dick, I hope you understand." Bruce says, confessing to him how he feels about his return.

"I understand Bruce, but could you at least help me fix this suit? I was thinking blue and black." Dick says, and Bruce laughs.

"No but I know someone who would be more than happy to help. Alfred get Lucius Fox on the phone I have some business I need to get taken care of."

"Yes Master Wayne, anything else?" Alfred asks.

"No that will be it, thanks Alfred." Bruce says, replying to Alfred.

After Bruce has his conversation with Lucius Fox, he tells Dick to head on over to his headquarters. Dick does this, taking one of Bruce's cars and getting there in next to no time. As he heads up the stairs into the building, he is greeted outside by Lucius.

"Mr. Grayson, good to see you. Mr. Wayne told me that you had an identity you wanted to create, let's go look at some things." Lucius says. The two of them of then head inside; when inside Lucius gets on one of the computers and types in some materials and a couple other things.

"So what are you thinking about having it look like?" Lucius says when all the material is put in.

"Hmm let me try it, Dick says, then heads over to computer and messes with a few designs, eventually he has what he likes and looks over to Lucius.

"That looks good, but do you have a name for it?" Lucius says.

"I do. Nightwing." Dick says, and from then on he goes by that.

"Alright Nightwing, sounds catchy. I like it. So let's get this hooked up." Then Lucius and Dick create his suit, down to the last detail.

After a few hours pass, the two of them turn to each other and admire their work, the Nightwing suit was probably one of Lucius's greatest projects. It is far superior to anything Batman has ever had, and a few gadgets in the belt that Batman doesn't have.

When it comes up Dick smiles, looks over at Lucius and asks him the question.

"So can I put it on?" Dick asks, ready to take on his new identity.

"Of course it's all yours." Lucius says, and takes a few steps away so Dick can put it on.

Dick then goes ahead and puts the suit on. He takes a few steps, and throws a couple punches and kicks. He is pleased with the work. Nightwing is born.

"I like it thanks Lucius." Nightwing says, now truly assuming his new identity.

"No problem, if there are ever any problems let me know."

"Will do, later." Nightwing says, and with that vanishes, off to protect the streets of Gotham on his own, and gradually moving on the new places. He decided he would go solo for a while, and then when he felt he was ready to seek out Jade. He wasn't sure about the Titans right now but, he didn't rule out that possibly. However, he knew his next step was the home of Jade; Steel City.

**A/N Episode 6 is done! Nightwing time. Will he join up Jade right away or play it solo in Steel City? Will Jade want to join up with him now? What about the Titans? All this will soon be answered as things get wrapped in the last couple updates as it ties back into Titans Beyond. As always read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 7: Life in Steel**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Nightwing or any other DC characters**

Weeks have passed since Nightwing has arrived in Steel City, and it's almost been a year since the events with the Titans. He has been living in an old apartment in the bad part of town. It was cheap and in the middle of the crime district, with every night being a new adventure, he loved it; nothing could stop him.

One night while out patrol, he noticed something suspicious, he was gliding from building to building observing his surroundings, all the buildings lights were off in this part since it was nearly 2 in the morning. However, he was drawn to one place in particular, after a few moments of watching it the lights came on. He couldn't see anything or anyone inside, but he thought this was weird and he headed over towards it. As he got closer he noticed broken glass around the outside. It was obviously a break in. He quickly and quietly entered, as to not alarm whoever was inside.

He looked around, noticing it appeared that not much has been moved or taken. Only a few items, it was 98 cents store, so not much was that valuable. However, when he got to the cash registers, they were all empty and open.

"Figures" Nightwing mumbles under his breath, so that whoever was inside wouldn't hear him. However, as soon as he says that, he notices movement. He quickly moves towards it, using what he learned from the League of Shadows. As he gets closer he sees a figure close by. It looks like a female but he can't see her face because it is covered in a mask. He then gets within touching reach and grabs her, doing his best not to hurt her.

"Hey let me go!" The masked girl says, trying hard to push Nightwing away with very little luck.

"What are you doing here? Why are you stealing from this store?" Nightwing asks, trying to get to the bottom of her crimes.

"It's no business of yours, don't let it concern you. Just let me go!" The girl calls out.

"No, I can't let you steal from this store and get away from it." Nightwing responds.

"Well then you'll have to catch me." The girl says, and with that she disappears, in the same way Nightwing has learned to do.

"Where did you go?" Nightwing calls out.

"Behind you!" The girl replies, and as Nightwing turns to see, he gets kicked in the face; then falls to the ground. He then rubs his face in pain as he struggles to get up off his feet. _Where did she learn to fight like this? It seems so familiar. _Nightwing thinks to himself, not sure about why he is so concerned with this girl, but he just feels threatened by her.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asks, finally back on his feet.

"I'm sneaky and stealthy like the night, I move quickly and quietly. So you can just call me Cheshire like that cat." Cheshire says, then waves at Nightwing and vanishes. Her mask was very distinctive, and looked like the cat she described herself as.

"Why did I let her get away? Stupid!" Nightwing says, and punches his fist against the wall. He decides then just to call it a night and head back to his apartment. On his way back, he thinks about who this girl could be and suddenly it hits him hard in the face.

"Could it really be Jade though? Why would she be doing these evil things, I thought she wanted to use her powers for good?" Nightwing said out loud as he sat down on his couch. He was tired and decided to go to bed. In the morning he would figure these things out.

The next morning Nightwing decided to do some research on this Cheshire identity. He learned that she had committed several crimes in the past months, starting about the time he had arrived back in Gotham. So it would be very likely that the girl was in fact Jade. Nightwing decides he would follow her the next time he was on patrol and located her. He wouldn't make any movements towards her, just staying back in the shadow like the ninja he had become. However, the next few weeks had been unsuccessful as he didn't seem to find her. There were also no signs of the Cheshire committing any crimes over that period too. Maybe she decided to stop, he only hoped for the best, as he didn't want to hurt the girl he had worked together with in Tibet. Nightwing would continue to go on his nightly rounds, and finally one night he found her again.

It was in that same neighborhood that Nightwing was doing his rounds. He noticed some noise, so he decided he would follow it. As soon as he got close he saw his familiar friend. He decided to keep his distant so that she wouldn't notice him. Nightwing hid in the shadows and waited for her to leave. When she was ready he followed her, doing his best to keep up without being noticed, the two of them traveled silently through the darkness. When she finally arrived at what seemed to be her home; Nightwing waited outside for a few moments as not to alarm her. Eventually he snuck his way closer, peeking into the windows to see what he could find. What he saw shocked him, as it was in fact Jade with another woman who appeared to be older. Nightwing assumed it was her mother that she told him about. He waited until she went upstairs to her room. He decided he would sneak in and try to talk to her and find out what she was doing.

Nightwing then climbs up to the second story and looks inside. She was in her bathroom, so he slowly opens the unlocked bedroom window. He hides in the corner, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. As soon as the door opens he speaks.

"Well long time no see friend" Nightwing says, getting out from the corner.

"What are you doing in here? What do you want?" Jade asks him, she looked scared but ready to fight.

"Relax Jade, it's me Dick. Please don't do anything crazy."

"Dick is that really you? Why are you here, why are you dressed like that?" Jade asks, surprised it was really her friend.

"Yeah it's me. I moved to Steel City to watch over it. I heard it was in bad shape so I decided to check it out. Hoping I could someday run into you, and we'd catch up. But I've been following you and noticed you've done some bad things. Why Jade? Why turn to a life of crime?" Nightwing asks, concerned about the behavior of Jade, wanting to get an answer from her.

"It's a long story. My mother is too weak to work and can't afford to pay the bills on the house. So I decided I would steal enough just to take care of the bills, being a hero doesn't pay well. However, doing petty crime does. I'm not too proud of it. But it's what I have to do Dick. I'm glad to see you though." Jade answers him, explaining her reasons.

"I see, well I guess I'll let you get away with that for now. But I'm sorry I can't let you keep stealing like this. There are ways to get around a life of bad to take care of her. You don't have to do this." Nightwing says, trying to convince her to lead away from a life of crime.

"I'm sorry Dick, I can't do that. This is the way it has to be done; you're just like my sister…" Then Jade heads over to Nightwing, and kicks him in the face. He falls to the ground. She then picks him up and throws him out the window. He groans, and passes out. Jade then hops out and looks through a couple things on his possession. She sees an updated ID with his current address. She then picks him up and takes him back to his place. She takes him to his bed and tucks him in, kissing him on the forehead in the process.

"I wish things could be different Dick, I really do…" Jade says, as she heads out the door and disappears into the darkness.

**A/N Episode 7 is done! Looks like Nightwing has a lot in store in dealing with Jade/Cheshire. Will he stay and fight her off, or will she get the best of him? More to be answered next time I update, as always Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flight Through Fire**

**Episode 8: Decisions**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own Nightwing or any other DC characters**

Nightwing awoke the next morning in a confused pain. He remembered talking to Jade, however he didn't know how he got back to his apartment. He struggled to get out of his bed, and looked around for any sign of her. After a few minutes of searching he notices a letter left on his kitchen counter. _It was good to see you again, keep in touch, and I wish things could be different, love Jade. _

"So it looks like she was here after all. I guess she brought me back here." Nightwing said, with a sigh. He wanted to go after her and bring her to justice, but another part couldn't let that happen. He was torn with his decisions. They hurt him on the inside, but he had to remain strong, he had to figure something out.

That morning Nightwing decided to just wait and see for an answer. He went outside to get his morning paper, when he noticed a startling headline. _Titans East returns to Steel City. Justice will be served._

"Well it looks like some of my old friends are back in town. Maybe I should go pay them a visit, and ask them what I should do. So Nightwing does just that, and heads over towards to the Titans East tower, on the other side of town.

When he arrives, he is greeted by a voice from the intercom system, which Nightwing believes to be Aqualad.

"What business do you have here sir?"

"Aqualad is that you?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Aqualad asks, confused on how the stranger knows who he is.

"Well you knew me as Robin, but I don't go by that anymore, its Nightwing now." Nightwing says, answering his questions.

"Robin! I mean Nightwing! It's good to hear from you man come on in!" Aqualad exclaims, letting Nightwing in. When the two meet face to face they greet each other with warm hugs and laughs. This was someone Nightwing really respected and Aqualad felt the same about him. The other Titans East were out on a scouting mission, so Aqualad decided to stay back and keep watch. The two of them then caught up, Nightwing learning about Slade and other Titans, while Aqualad learned about Jade and how powerful she was. Then Nightwing asked Aqualad his important question.

"So what should I do? She is my friend after all; she doesn't want harm for me or anything like that. We have an emotional bond. I don't think I could bring myself to stopping her. I just don't know what to do anymore…" Nightwing says, very stressed out about the situation.

"Well man, the best thing you could do it leave it to us. That way you won't have to deal with her when the time comes. Just don't interfere with anything and it will all be good." Aqualad answers him, giving him a suggestion on what to do about his dilemma.

"I see thanks Aqualad, sometimes I miss being a Titan."

"They really miss you man, especially Starfire, she's just not the same. You should probably stop by and visit them, I know Cyborg sort of betrayed you, but it's been almost a year now. It wasn't meant to be like that Nightwing, and you know this. The Titans would be so much better off with you at the lead again. I mean Raven is a great Titan, but she can't rally the group around like you use to. I mean, it took us a year before we could leave, there was so much chaos going on in the city. But that's for another time; I don't want to bore you with all that information." Aqualad continues on, letting Nightwing know how the Titans felt about him while he was gone.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I probably will take a chance and go visit them, but I just don't want to mess up the chemistry they have without me."

"Chemistry? They're a mess! You would fix a lot of the problems they have. You were a great leader, and always will be a great leader. Believe me man, and they also told me to give you this if I were to see you before they did." Aqualad says, while handing him a piece of paper with some writing on it. It's a letter from the Titans, every one of them, letting them know how they were and how much they missed him. It really touched Nightwing, so much it almost made him cry. However, he held back the tears; he had some important things to think about.

"Alright Aqualad, I'm going to head out now, thanks for all the information, and even if you do capture Cheshire, let her know I wish she would stop, and that we should remain friends."

"Yeah dude, no problem, It's been good. Keep in touch, and let us know what you decide to do." Aqualad says.

Nightwing then heads out of the Titans East headquarters and back to his apartment, thinking about what he needs to do.

When he returns home, he decides to relax and turn on the television, maybe some TV would do him some good. However, the first thing pops up after the commercial break scares him. Apparently a red hooded figured was killing innocent people in Jump and Steel City. He would move quickly and stealthily around, taking them out one by one. Nothing was stopping him; and this really scared him. Nightwing then felt a vibration in his belt, he opened the compartment, and it was a small cellphone. He decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dick its Bruce, Jason's back Ra's did something crazy to him and now he's causing crime trying to get to you. Something about me not caring enough about him and too much for you, even after you were gone; he wants you dead Dick, you need to get out. Go to Jump City; try to get help from the Titans. Together you guys can stop him. I have too much on my hands here, so I need you to do this for me."

"Alright I understand Bruce, thanks for the heads up." Nightwing says, and then phone then goes silent.

Nightwing once again sighs, now he had this to deal with. A crazy lunatic on the verge of killing him and possibly everyone he knows and loves. He wanted to just try and fight him on his own, but even Batman is worried. He knew it would be smarter to try to get help from the Titans. He had a decision to make, stay solo or return home.

"Only one way to decide this…" Nightwing says, and picks up a single coin from on his counter. He flips it up in the air, catches it and lays it down on the table.

"Heads, looks like it time to return home." Nightwing smiles, looks at the other side of the coin. Both sides were heads just like he wanted it to be. He then got a few things and headed out. He was going back to those who really cared about him, and he was ready to be a Titan again.

**A/N Chapter 8 is done! FTF is done. Well that's gonna wrap it up guys. I'm going to do 1 more chapter of Titans Beyond without Robin/Nightwing to catch everything up, and then it will be all caught up from there. Hopefully you enjoyed this Robin spinoff, I thought it was a cool idea, and it was fun to write. For the last time here, Read and Review!**


End file.
